Fallout Boy
by shadamy4ever
Summary: Summer vacation is over, and the Sonic Team is heading back to school, but since they're in our world, they have to disguise themselves as humans! Blade is now a member, and he has a nasty plan up his sleeve to get back what he lost... Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 - Back to School _

**Shadow listlessly followed Scourge and his older brother Arin through Abercrombie & Fitch at the mall of Georgia. In less than 1 week, everybody would be headed back to school. Neither of the boys were the least bit excited, but under strict orders from their parents, they had rode the tour bus to the mall to shop for clothes and supplies. "**_Why did we even bring Scourge? Does he__even stay at school long enough to worry about what he's wearing? Wait, what am I saying? I'M hardly at school very long either, but that's G.U.N's fault, I don't decide to skip class for no reason. Ok, I REALLY need to stop talking to myself_**!" Shadow thought. His eyes darted nervously around to check for fangirls "Relax Stripes, there aren't any girls hiding in the clothes racks getting ready to attack you. Just chill out, would ya? Geez, you're jumpier than a grasshopper!" Scourge joked with Shadow. Although they originally were thought to be sworn enemies, they had become pretty good friends. The only thing that would make one irritated with the other was if they called each other by their nicknames… The Green Goblin and Stripes. **

**Shadow was in an unusually good mood today, he didn't know why, but Arin had a pretty good idea "Hey lover boy, you thinking about how you're gonna impress **_AMY_** with your new looks?!" he giggled elbowing Scourge in the ribs. Both boys burst out in a fit of snickers and laughs but Shadow had a solution to their teasing "Ok guys, laugh all you want, but I honestly don't think Fiona or Misty wants to lose their boyfriends before school starts, if you catch my drift…" he said, nodding his head towards Ally, who was supervising the younger girls in the Claire's across the hall. Arin and Scourge gulped in fear, they knew if they messed with Shadow or Amy, that was as good as asking Ally to roundhouse-kick them about 13 times, and she kicks twice as hard as Chuck Norris, and he practically invented that move! (**_No offense to Chuck fans, or Chuck… _**). So, needless to say, they were completely quiet the rest of the time they were there. Until, that is, they got to the food court. **

**The whole team had finished shopping and had decided to grab some lunch before heading home. The girls had raided Limited Too and Claire's, the boys had practically bought Abercrombie & Fitch and Aeropostale and they all stormed Nike and Converse Amy made a mad dash for the booth next to Shadow, eager to show off her new stuff with her boyfriend. Unlike the majority of the girls on the team, Amy, Fiona, Bandi, and Ally were tomboys, so they had pretty much bought boy clothes or punk-rock type stuff. "Hey Shaddie! What'd you get?" Amy asked sweetly. Her angelic smile nearly made him melt, "Uhhh… nothing much. What about you?" he almost stuttered. "I got these awesome skull earrings, and a whole bunch of cute bracelets and necklaces at Claire's! I got these cool punk- rock shirts and this skirt with little golden skulls on the back pockets!" she squealed. Her childlike voice almost made him giggle like a little kid "**_Shadow the Hedgehog does NOT giggle_**!" he scolded himself. Amy looked at Shadow with her jade eyes for a few minutes before nearly suffocating him with a hug "Oh Shadow, I wish we could tell everybody at school the truth about us, but I know they'd make fun of us and spread rumors and stuff because they think me and Sonic should be together…" Amy sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. Shadow slid his arm around her shoulder and returned the hug "Yeah, I do too." he said wistfully, his eyes seeming to get more distant with every second.**

**Not too far away, Blade sat with some of the other guys, secretly stealing envious glances at Shadow and Amy. "**_If wasn't such an idiot 10 years ago… that could be me over there with her!_**" he told himself angrily. Silver noticed the glum look on his new teammates face "What's up with you? You seemed ok until now." he said. Blade cocked his head to one side and smirked "It's nothing… I just missed my chance with my dream girl and now she's with another guy, and they seem so happy. I'm just a little jealous… if that's what you want to call it." he replied, nodding towards Amy and Shadow. Silver was starting to get concerned, because Blade looked like he had something evil up his sleeve… and he did. "**_Hmm… I wonder what he's up to._**" he thought. "**_Maybe if I use my telepathic powers, I can find out and warn Shadow or Amy…_**". Without the burgundy-red hedgehog even noticing it, Silver easily read his mind, and discovered a horrifying plan of revenge against Amy for leaving him. His eyes suddenly widened and his mouth dropped open "**_I've got to warn her! Her social life depends on it!_**" he told himself urgently. He forwarded the bits of information he had uncovered from Blade's mind to Amy and Shadow, who gave him the most shocked expressions he'd ever seen. Amy made a signal that meant for him to read her mind "**_Are you sure? If so, what should we do?!_**" she shrieked inside her head. "**_Yes, I'm positive! You and Shadow need to tell somebody that can help you to get rid of him! He can put you both in grave danger! I'll tell Ally so she can give him a stern "talking" to… if you catch my drift._**" Silver chuckled slightly. Shadow smirked and gave Silver the same signal "**_Ally won't be only one "chatting" with him, nobody messes with Amy when I'm around!_**" he growled. Silver barely shook his head so Blade wouldn't see "**_That's exactly what he wants! Stay away from him, I don't want to go to any funerals before school starts… especially either one of yours!_**" he warned. Suddenly, Sonic whistled for everybody on the team get ready to go "C'mon guys, let's get a move on here! Grab all your stuff and go!" he said, waving the team out the door. They quickly piled onto the bus and hopped into their seats. Silver, Scourge, Arin and Shadow huddled up in the back of the bus "Dude, that Blade guy is up to something… what do you think we should do?" Scourge said, barely above a whisper. Silver looked worried "What he's planning isn't life threatening… well it is figuratively. He's planning on telling everybody at school about Shadow and Amy if she doesn't get back with him. I have a feeling there would be an angry mob of cheerleaders waiting for her at her locker, and yours would be swarmed by skateboarders and football players." he said to Shadow. "He's so frickin' immature! Maybe if he'd grow up a little, she'd pay him more attention!" Shadow growled. Arin nodded "Yeah, but you **_do _**know the guys on the football team will kick you off the team for not telling them, right?" he asked his brother. "I don't care, Amy is the only thing I care about right now. And besides, if they kick me off they'll be losing their best quarterback and they know it. I doubt dad would let them kick me off anyway." Shadow said, glaring at the back of Blade's head.**

**At the front of the bus, Blade felt like the back of his head was on fire "**_Who's glaring at me now!?_**" he said turning to look behind him. He was met with Shadow's flaming red eyes piercing into his "**_ What's up with him? I hope he hasn't figured out my plan yet…_**" Blade gulped. He smiled weakly at the angry hedgehog behind him, but that only made the glare harden. Blade quickly whirled around to avoid the flaming gaze. **

**Shadow was **_**really**_**ticked off now, and he wasn't about to hide it. "I oughta just go up there and let Blade's face meet my foot." he growled, flattening his ears slightly. Scourge cast a worried glance at Silver "**_Do you think we should try to restrain him until we get off the bus? I don't want anybody else to get hurt._**" Silver asked Scourge. He nodded. It was too late though, Shadow's ears were already laid all the way down, his eyes narrowed to slits, teeth bared, his deep growl could be heard 6 seats away. Before he could charge, however, Silver threw a force field up in front of him. He wasn't about to let Shadow go berserk and injure himself fighting Blade. "Save it Shadow. You don't want Amy to see you like this, do you ?" Arin warned. Shadow instantly relaxed at the mention of her name. "No…" he muttered. He still looked like he wanted to tear Blade apart, but he slowly eased back. "Take it easy man, he knows better than to mess with you and Amy anyway. Ally is the same age as him, so they'll be in the same grade, and he **_knows_** what she'd do to him if she caught him threatening any of us." Scourge said confidently. Shadow nodded, picturing Blade getting the snot kicked out of him by Ally for raising his fist around Amy. "Hehe, now that'd be a sight to see, huh?" he chuckled. The other boys laughed in agreement "Oh yeah… I can see it now, all over the school news **_"New Kid Gets Beat Up By A Girl Half His Size"_** !" Scourge snickered. The group of boys burst into hysterical laughter that caused everyone else turn and look at them. They finally regained their self-control, only to find their girlfriends rolling their eyes at them. **

"**This is gonna be a **_long_** first 2 weeks of school…" Scourge's girlfriend, Fiona, sighed. Arin's girlfriend, Misty, nodded in agreement "Yeah. Especially if **_those_** 4 get into anything." she grimaced. Amy scowled "It will be a long **_year_** for Blade if he messes with me! I'm in no mood for his childishness." she said briskly. Jewel, Silver's girlfriend, and the other girls were shocked at how angry Amy seemed, but they said nothing about it for the rest of the trip home.**

**When they finally arrived back at the base, it was nearly 9pm. Everybody slipped into their Pjs and hit the sack. Tomorrow was the day they would have to turn into humans so no one at the schools they went to would get suspicious of a bunch of hedgehogs and other creatures being in their classroom. **__


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- Unsure Futures_

**Tails powered up his machine that would turn every member of the team into humans. Needless to say, Shadow wasn't exactly thrilled about it because his hair would bug him constantly after the transformation,**__**but they had to do it. He took one last look at Amy before she got inside the machine. The way her short, pink hair fell on her shoulders, the way her jade eyes hypnotized him, it would all look very different when she came out. Scourge, who had already been changed, snuck up on him. "Ah, don't worry 'bout it Stripes, she'll still be the same girl inside. She's still yours, no matter what…" he reassured him. Shadow rolled his eyes and grinned "Wow Scourge, that was deep…" he teased. They both laughed, "Ha ha, very funny… Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to my task of annoying Fiona." he said, slipping off to find her. **

"**Oh brother…" Shadow mumbled. He glanced up just in time to see the newly transformed Sonic flipping his hair out of his eyes "So, how do I look?" he asked to no one in particular. "Couldn't get any uglier than that. Here's a hint Sonic, **_stay away from mirrors_**! We can't afford to buy any more if you break 'em!" his brother, Manic, piped up. Sonic scowled at his brother, but all the other boy s nearly cracked up. "Good one man! Couldn't have said it better myself." Shadow managed to gasp between laughs. **

**When everything calmed down, Tails finished transforming everyone , including himself. You probably couldn't recognize anybody if you had just walked in, mostly because of the different hair and in some cases, eyes, but otherwise you could tell who was who very easily. **

**Shadow still had jet black hair. Arin, Misty, Scourge, Fiona, Charmy, Manic, Tails, Jewel, and Blade still had the same sky blue eyes. Not much to anyone's surprise, Blade and Knuckles had flaming red hair, and Knux had a temper to match. **

**But Blade was unusually quiet, and he would often slip out of the room without anyone noticing. Shadow and the other boys began to get suspicious again, and Shadow finally cornered him out side that cold, September night. "Alright Blade, what's brewing in that twisted mind of yours?" he snarled, ramming him against the wall. **

**The only response he got was an evil grin plastered on his rival's face, "Oh, don't worry Shadow… you'll find out when school starts." he snickered. That only made him tighten his grip on his collar, **

"**Well, you're not going anywhere until you cough it up, so I suggest you do so now." Shadow snapped. Blade only grinned and didn't say a word until he was released from the ebony hedgehog's furious grasp. They exchanged challenging glances before heading their separate ways. **

"_Mark my words, you and Amy won't be able to escape my plans this time!_**" Blade thought viciously. He shoved his hands deeper into his jacket pockets before disappearing into the night.**

**Meanwhile, Amy watched the whole escapade from the window of Tails' workshop "Hey Rouge, do you think Blade's up to something?"**

"**Honey, I don't know. All I know is that he's been acting kinda kooky lately. Don't ask me." she replied, brushing back her long, silvery-white hair. Knuckles called for her to hurry up and she waved goodbye "See ya tomorrow Ames!" she called over her shoulder as they sped off on his motorcycle. Amy waved and then turned to Tails and Streak, who were pretty much the only ones there besides her. "Bye guys! I'll see you later!" she said as she walked out. They waved and turned to get their stuff.**

"**You know, I think we should walk with her. I think that Blade guy is planning something.." Streak said nervously. Before he could even object, there was a high-pitched scream coming from the direction Amy had gone. They made a mad dash for the source, which only confirmed their fear that Blade was up to something. Amy was kneeling over Shadow's motionless form, desperately trying to get him up "Shadow! Shadow, please get up! Oh, don't do this to me, please wake up!" she wailed, finally rolling him onto his back. The second the back of his jacket hit the ground, he bolted upright and let out a sharp cry of pain. Blade had apparently slashed him with his machete in a sneak attack. "Oh, Shaddie! Are you okay? Do I need to take you to a hospital?" Amy asked, her eyes darting around to check for any signs of her ex-boyfriend lurking in the shadows. Streak must have seen him, because she suddenly punched the nearest tree, and out he fell. **

"**Uh… hehe… hey guys. What's up?" he stuttered sheepishly. The next thing he knew, he was up against the tree with a very angry multi-colored hedgehog glaring at him. "If you**_ ever_** do anything like this to Shadow or Amy **_ever_** again, I'll be sure to report you to the cops. You're not even supposed to be near any of us, but Sonic is being nice and giving you a chance to redeem your past actions. If you blow this, that will be it…Got it?" Streak growled in a menacing tone. Although she is only half Blade's size, she had him at least two feet off the ground in a death-grip. He nodded "Yeah…er, I mean… yes ma'am." he whimpered. "**_She may be tiny, but she's stronger than Ally and Shadow's sister put together, I'd better not tick her off anymore…_**" he warned himself. She lowered him to the ground, not easing her piercing gaze for even a second. "I'd suggest you get out of here before Amy and Shadow get up…" she said flatly before whirling around to help Tails and Amy get Shadow on his feet. Blade watched them for a few more minutes, but when Amy shot him a vicious look, he turned and left. **

_- - - -At Blade's house- -- -_

"**Blade how can you be such an idiot?! If you keep up this crap, Amy's never gonna forgive you…" his little brother, Alex, scolded when he explained what he had just done. Blade slapped his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah, I know… but I can't help it! It's like**_ I'm_** not in control when I do it, someone **_else _**is. I know that sounds whacky and crazy, but it's true." he defended himself. Alex looked at his brother inquisitively "You mean… you think you have a split personality?!" he asked excitedly. **

"**Huh? A what?" **

"**A split personality! It means you have two different personalities, you know, kinda like Dr. Jekyll/ Mr. Hyde." **

"**Oh, I get it! Yeah, guess I do. 'Cause when I try **_not_** to get in trouble with her, another part of me takes over and **_makes_** me do stuff that gets me into trouble. Then I flip-flop back and forth between the two personalities from that point until Amy leaves my sight or I walk out." Blade explained. Alex's grin widened, and then quickly faded.**

"**I hope it doesn't happen at school. If it does, you might get expelled for threatening them, and Ally would probably hunt you down and kick your butt…**_ big time_**. " he said solemnly. They were both silent until Blade got an idea.**

"**Maybe I should just stay home from school so I don't cause any trouble. Amy and the others might think I'm crazy playin' hooky for no reason, but it would save them a lot of heartache. They don't know how devastating that plan I had would've been if I had gone through with it…" he sighed and looked in the mirror at his human self. "I guess Tails is gonna have to change me back, since I'm not goin'." he groaned.**

"**Well, it's whatever you want to do, but I was looking forward to seeing your yearbook this year… ya know how we always used to go through them and look at the pictures and you'd read what everybody's name was and you'd tell me what they wrote. I guess I'll have to miss that for the 6****th**** year now." Alex said, half angry, half sad. Blade felt terrible that he was putting his brother through this, but he had no other choice. If he went to school three days from now, his "evil side" would probably overtake him and the school would be all out of control. "I'm sorry Alex, but I just can't do it. I honestly think it would be better for everyone if I left altogether. Maybe I should just go back home." he sighed. He didn't really want to leave Amy and the others behind, but if he wanted her to be safe, he had to. **

"**But…but.." **

"**No buts about it Alex!! I'm telling Tails to change me back and send me home tomorrow, and that's final!!" Blade said a little too harshly. Alex's diamond blue eyes began to swell up and his voice began to shake. Blade quickly realized what was wrong, **

"**Alex, I'm sorry, I…" **

"**You sounded… just like Dad." he whispered just before he burst from the room**


End file.
